op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Barlow, Ivy
Appearance General Appearance Ivy has bright red hair with matching red eyes, white ears and a red tail which fades into white. She her an overal mischieveous look and generally wears booty shorts with thigh-high boots, a simple shirt and gloves. Personality Ivy is a cheerful, upbeat and mischieveous cat burglar. Literally. She is the daughter of a cat mink and a human father. She was spoiled as a child and is a bit of a brat now, but at the same time she can be happy about the little things in life. She has a love for nature and spends most of her life out in the woods or in the streets, preferring this over apartment living. She just wants to be free and travel around, making her money by stealing from those who have enough anyway. Character Background Ivy was born into a happy family in the East Blue, her mother a cat mink and her father a human. Her parents ran a little grocery store which was doing well, and she had a comfortable easy life getting just about anything she wanted. Her half-cat nature instilled a love for outdoors, agility and restlessness though. She was going crazy staying in the same spot for so long, so the moment she was able to she set out to explore the world. She used her agility to rob people who had plenty of money, knowing they likely wouldn't miss it. She now spends her days going from town to town, never settling down in one place for more than two months. Over the course of years thieving turned into a hobby instead of a necessity though, and she keeps going for bigger targets. Her current goal is to be able to rob a marine base without anyone noticing. Character History This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects # Outdoorsy # Raised with a silver spoon # Restless nomad Stat Points Abilities Half-Cat Mink Ivy has the capabilities most of the capabilities of a cat mink, but not all. As a hybrid, Ivy has a healthy mixture of abilities that correlate with her racial background. Ability Cost Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Stab & Snag Ivy is capable of using knives to stab or mutilate her enemies and essentially "snag" the reward for doing so. Might it be looting them, or turning in their potential bounty. Fighting Style''' Cost''' Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Category:Player Characters